I Love You
by XsasukinekoX
Summary: SasuHina & mentions of NaruIno. Hinata gets captured and killed by Itachi. Itachi kills himself. Sasuke cries over Hinata's corpse. Read to find out more... r&r plz. rated for character death.


_**XsasukinekoX: (cries) Why! **_

_**Hinata: Kiba-kun, why is Sasuki-chan crying?**_

_**Kiba: Because she's going to make you die in this story.**_

_**Hinata: N-nani!? (faints)**_

_**XsasukinekoX: (sobs louder) I (hic) want (sob) to do (hic) the disclaimer (sobs more)**_

_**Kiba: XsasukinekoX does not and will never own Naruto...**_

_**XsasukinekoX: (sobs louder than ever and breaks every glass product around her) WHY!**_

Normal

_Sasuke_

_**Hinata**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I Love You**_

Hinata was walking home from her job as a medic. Lately, she's been around with Sasuke ever since he came back and she treated him. She loved him. She didn't know if he felt the same, but didn't ask since she didn't wanted to be rejected again. She was rejected by Naruto, who loved Sakura and became her boyfriend. Then Naruto found out that Sakura was just using him. Naruto is now dating one of Hinata's best friends, Ino Yamanaka. Hinata felt happy for the two. Then a figure appeared from the shadows and grabbed Hinata. The mysterious figure knocked Hinata out and disappeared back into the shadows with Hinata.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was training at his clan's compound. Lately, he's been with Hinata ever since he came back to the village and was treated by her. He loved her. He didn't know if she felt the same, but didn't ask since he didn't want his heart broken by the only woman he loved the most. There wasn't any other girl or woman that could take her place. She was a one of a kind woman, the only one there ever will be. She was beautiful. To Sasuke's point of view she could make a goddess look like a hideous piece of trash. Suddenly, he sensed a familiar charka and Hinata's too. Then, a horrible and terrifying scream of pain echoed though the forest. Sasuke knew it was Hinata and ran quickly though the forest to save her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was Sasuke's brother, Itachi, standing over Hinata's blood covered body. "Well, Sasuke, I've hurt the thing you cared for the most. She's going to die and you won't be able to avenge her death," was the last thing Itachi said before he stabbed himself with a katana. Sasuke's eyes widen. His brother killed himself right in front of him saying that. "Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke turned back to Hinata and ran to her. He kept saying that she'll be okay. Then she said, "No, it's too late. I lost too much blood, but I need to tell you something." Sasuke leaned towards her. "I love you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered and kissed him before she passed away. Sasuke cried over her corpse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why... Why did you have to die?_

_**Why... Why did I have to die?**_

_I wanted to protect you, but I failed._

_**You wanted to protect me, but you failed.**_

_Why... Why did you have to die?_

_**Why... Why did I have to die?**_

_I needed you._

_**I needed you.**_

_Why... Why did you have to die?_

_**Why... Why did I have to die?**_

_All the memories of you shattered in my mind when you died._

_**All the memories of you shattered in my mind when I died.**_

_Why... Why did you have to die?_

_**Why... Why did I have to die?**_

_I feel like I should die._

_**I feel like I should die again.**_

_Why... Why did you have to die?_

_**Why... Why did I have to die?**_

_Watch over me._

_**I'll watch over you**_

_Why... Why did you have to die?_

_**Why... Why did I have to die?**_

_I miss you, Hinata._

_**I miss you, Sasuke.**_

_Why... Why did you have to die?_

_**Why... Why did I have to die?**_

_I want you._

_**I want you.**_

_Why... Why did you have to die?_

_**Why... Why did I have to die?**_

_I love you, Hinata._

_**I love you, Sasuke.**_

_Why... Why did you have to die?_

_**Why... Why did I have to die?**_

_**Sayonara**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**XsasukinekoX: (stops crying) It's over!**_

_**Sasuke: No, it's not.**_

_**XsasukinekoX: Wha?**_

_**Sasuke: You said you might make a second chapter.**_

_**XsasukinekoX: I said MIGHT not will!**_

_**Sasuke: Oh.**_

_**XsasukinekoX: Baka! (hits Sasuke with paperfan)**_

_**Hinata: It's over?**_

_**Kiba: Yeah.**_

_**XsasukinekoX: Kiba, you've been acting weird.**_

_**Kiba: That's because I'm (transforms) Itachi!**_

_**Hinata: (screams and faints)**_

_**XsasukinekoX: (sends Itachi back to Akatsuki with one hard punch) Oh and The Cursed fans/reviews I'm still working on it. I'm so busy. Review people!**_

_**Sasuke, Hinata, & Itachi: Yes, Review!**_


End file.
